A Legend Foretold
by virtula
Summary: Years have passed since Hans' treachourous plan had been stopped. Elsa has grown to become a powerful queen ruling over Arendelle. The Maria Sancta was scheduled to arrive carrying someone close to her, though not everything is as it seems.


"Just concentrate, Nora, feel your power from the deepest corner of your heart" said Elsa with the calmest voice she could manage.

Nora's eyes opened wide in awe as she carefully observed her mother form a snowball in her palm. The snowball slowly levitated from Elsa's hand and started orbiting around the small child leaving a flurry of powdery snow behind it. The snow started breaking apart into smaller pieces like a whirlwind of icy fireworks . In one singular motion the numerous snowflakes orbiting around Nora fell to the ground, as if every little piece was linked to one another. Nora stood in complete shock from what she had just witnessed. She felt amazed and astounded, but also nervous and frightened that she would have to replicate what her mother had just done.

"See?" Elsa said in a comforting tone as she knelt down to be face to face with her daughter . "I know you can do it, just feel it".

Nora's small hands began shaking as she closed her eyes to concentrate. She could feel the ice rushing through her veins, traveling to the tip of her hand. Nora, seeing a pile of snow begin to form in the palm of her fragile hand started shivering in a panicked state. She could clearly feel the chill of her power but suddenly she felt a rough burning sensation, as if someone lit a match in the palm of her hand.

She quickly opened her eyes and cried out "I can't do it mom!" as she ran to sob into the comforting folds of Elsa's dress.

"It's okay honey you will learn to control it ,do not be afraid".

Nora's answer was incomprehensible as it was muffled by the folds in Elsa's dress and the crack in her exasperated voice. Elsa's long arm wraps around her daughter in a comforting grasp. Strangely enough Elsa could not understand why she felt her arm warming up as she hugged her daughter or why the snow that was previously in Nora's hand came to be a puddle on the ground.

"Madam" said a servant as she slowly opened the giant wooden door. "It's time for Nora's studies".

Nora, frightened, peeks out of the folds of her mother's dress to peer at the elderly woman standing in the doorway, retreating back into the soft tissue.

"I don't wanna go, not today" she said mumbled halfheartedly.

"You have to go, learning is important." Her mother replied in a stern voice.

Nora looked up to see the eyes of her mother, peering back at her with a pleading gaze in hopes to persuade her. The young child understood that, she rose unsteadily away from her mother's embrace. Nora, unsure of the way to act took small steps toward her tutor. She slowly passed beside the old lady to tread upon the soft red carpet of the grand hall. After a slow and solemn walk toward her study room she entered the library.

Elsa gracefully rose up and flicks her long white hair behind her. Elsa stood alone in her master bed room. Her long hair lay upon the deep sapphire cloak she often wore over her magnificent icy blue gown. The numerous folds of her dress would've made it hard to walk if not for the fact that is was made of only the finest materials. Elsa's body had also changed, she grew taller, was more elegant yet intimidating. Her body handled the wear of 7 years very well, some may even say that she appears to be even beautifuller than before.

"Be easy on her she is still very young." said the servant in a cautious manner, as Elsa passed through the open doorway. Elsa stopped, with her eyes at her feet and spoke in a reminiscent manner

"No...she needs to learn to control her power...it's not...not going to happen again."

"And could you please clean up this mess?"

" Yes ma'am"

Elsa quickly descended the flight of stairs to the entrance of her castle. Near the door was awaiting her trusty satchels. She swiftly put it around her shoulder and she gracefully bounds out the entrance. Immediately after she stepped through the enormous metal doorway she felt the warming sensation of the sun at noon hit the top of her head. Elsa's hair had turned had become visibly whiter as the years have passed due to her powers growing. Though some of her older platinum blond hair was still visible through the shining light of the sun.

She could feel the strong wind of Arendelle blowing through her silky and elegant hair. Today the courtyard was milling with activity. There was young boys and girls ice skating in a group and the calls and hollers of nearby merchants, trying to make large fountains were to be found in the center or the courtyard, it was a place to gather and socialize. Even though the entrance to the castle itself was never closed, not one person dared to venture in out of respect for the queen's privacy. Elsa slowly began her sophisticated yet powerful stride down the middle of the courtyard. The joyful citizens greeted her with various respectful salutation as she passed. As duty of a proper queen, she answered them all, even in the smallest of gestures. After crossing over the crowded bridge, vibrant with the activity of the local fishermen, she arrived the in city port.

Elsa could feel the warm maritime breeze coming in from the southern seas. She stopped for a moment to enjoy the smell of various luxurious spices and sugars that arrive at the docks every hour or so. Arendelle has flourished and has expanded exponentially since the beginning of the ice exportation business has been set place by order of the Queen. Thus causing the city to become very rich. What was once a miniscule village, has now become a very important center of commerce. Though none of this particularly concerned Elsa, instead she gazed upon the horizon as if to wait for someone's arrival.

"MHAAAAAA"

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted by the loud groan coming from Sven. Startled she swiftly spun around to come face to face with Sven in a prestigious stable. Typical Sven, Elsa with a smile on her face, approached the large cuddly creature. She arrived to the edge of the fence where her beloved reindeer was waiting smiling with his tongue out, eagerly awaiting to be pet. Though Sven's expression quickly changed into a frown, Elsa, sensing the sadness that dwelled in the animal looked down in thought.

"You miss him a lot too don't you?" Elsa spoke softly, as if wary about scaring the animal. The Queen, realizing that she had somewhere to be, began to take off in the direction of the town center.

"MHAAAA"

"You really thought I'd forget didn't you?" said Elsa in a playful manner.

She grabbed her leather satchel and took out a bundle of carrots and gently sent it on the fence for her friend to eat. After a long walk around the city, speaking with various citizens she retired back to the castle. She entered the grand hall. The room which was normally empty was now filled with numerous servants transporting flowers, food, tables and a large quantity of salad plates in a very disorderly fasion. Elsa, confused by this uncommon occurrence stopped a servant asked him sternly.

"What is everyone preparing for ?"

"The Maria Sancta is arriving today madam." said the young servant in an arrogant tone.

"The Maria Sancta is arriving today... Perfect!" Exclaimed Elsa as a smile formed on her face. "And I assume that you've already told my sister?"

"Yes madam, she is in her room getting prepared, see appeared to be really excited."

Elsa began her long journey through the castle. Her destination of course, was her sister's room. She took the steps of the giant hallway that was circling the entirety of the castle. For most of the journey her walk was rigid and strict, though as she got closer, the stress that lay upon her shoulders began to dissipate. Her slow methodically disciplined walk transformed into a carefree skip. Several servants even remarked and were surprised by the teen like bounce taking hold of the Queen's strict form.

Though Elsa's supposedly long trip came to an end rather quickly seeing as how she skipped most of the way. She arrived at her sister's door and knocked softly.

"Anna?" she chimed in a sing song voice

"Anna come on, if you hurry up we could get some chocolates!" Elsa exclaimed, not even trying to hold back excitement.

She waited patiently a few moments and spoke a few seconds later in a more hurried tone.

"Anna? Anna are you in there?"

Elsa got the same answer as previous question. A complete and utter silence. Worried she tried to open the door with the knob, but it broke as soon as she touched it. In a fit of rage she threw the handle to the ground where it shattered in a flurry of deep blue crystals.

Elsa, filled with worry started banging on the door. This was very much unlike of Anna, she should have opened the door for her the first time she called out her name.

"Anna! Anna! Please open the door!" she pleaded smacking the door with all the force she could muster. Her hands were leaving icy blue traces where her fists landed on the grainy wooden surface. Elsa was so scared for her sister that she could barely think. Fear was taking over, she could do nothing to stop it. The tears that tried to flow down her face froze almost immediately and fell to the ground.

In one last driven effort she drove her fist towards the door, palm open screaming her sister's name in desperation.

"ANNA!"

The door cracked in all direction, the outer most edges we're glowing a light blue, freezing. Elsa who normally never felt bothered by the cold was suddenly shivering and was shaking with raw emotion. Her power, which she thought she could control had now grown a tenfold and was raging like a storm. All around her in the hall way was a flurry of icy hail and snow. She knew deep down, something was wrong.

She gathered up any semblance of self-control and courage she had and focused controlling the raw emotions she was feeling. She had to save her sister. Elsa focused on what she deemed most important to her. Finally she let out all the energy and power that she was building up inside of her and she let it go in one singular burst. Suddenly the door burst forth in an explosion of splinters and chunks of wood. Elsa's exhausted, opened her eyes to see that she blown down the major part of the hall way as well. Though none of that preoccupied her at the moment. She rushed forth into her sister's room kicking any debris that was left in her way. Was she saw left her heart sick and worried. The sight that was there to greet her was not her sister, but simply an open window.


End file.
